deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Forests of Silence
:This article is about the location. For the book, see The Forests of Silence (book). The Forests of Silence refers to the three woods, First Wood, Mid Wood and Last Wood, found in the Ruby and Topaz territories. History History The Forests of Silence are the place where Jasmine and Lief met. When they first met her, they were in a cave, trapped by the Wenn to become food for the Wennbar. At first, she thought they were Grey Guards, sent from Del into the Forest. As she was removing things of value from their bodies, they plead with her and it was only when Lief told her the cloak was made by his mother did she listen to them. After rescuing them, she takes them to her Nest. Later, after the slaves in the Shadowlands have been freed, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine travel through the Forests again on their way to Dragon's Nest. They are tricked and captured by an Orchard Keeper, a bird that lures people to a tree which bears a pear-like fruit and drugs them with the fruit's juice, which has the ability to put people to sleep. Lief, who had eaten some of the skin of the fruit, which is an antidote to the drug, awakes and sees the Orchard Keeper attempting to eat Jasmine. However, despite being awake, he is too weak to do anything to save her but delay the Orchard Keeper. The three are later saved by Lindal of Broome. The Woods First Wood The largest of the forests, First Wood is the closest Forest to Del. It contains a variety of unusual plant life and animals life. Mid Wood The ghost of a Jalis knight called Gorl guards the Lilies of Life, or flowers whose nectar give you eternal life. However, he grew these webbed vines called "The Dark around the Lilies so no one would find them but the darkness stopped the Lilies from blooming in the first place but Gorl didn't know that. End Wood/Last Wood End Wood is home to Orchard Keepers and is said to be the least dangerous of the woods. It is home to a vaeriety of ferns and has a less gloomy atmoshphere than the other forests. Creatures Silence Spider Extremly venomous spiders, Silence Spiders are black with a single, red stripe down the middle of its body. They are small spiders, but very aggressive. When an intruder gets too close to its web, Silence Spiders will attack by leaping with extreme speed at the intruder. A bite by a Silence Spider is instantly fatal. Sunray Sunrays are large, yellow carnivorous plants which grow at ground level in shady areas. Long leaves fan out from its centre forming a perfect circle, which is ofter mistaken for a ray of sun. In the centre is what appears to be a pile of red berries, tempting anyone who comes near. When stepped on by any living thing, the Sunray's leaves instantly slam shut with great speed, trapping the victim. Cofin Pod Cofin Pods are pods that hang from the flowering branches of the Cofin Tree. Though the Cofin Tree looks very beautiful, the pods are vicious and will snap at any living that passes by. Flesh Python Flesh Pythons are red and covered with a slime which gives the impression of them being skinless. They have no fangs but kill their prey by strangling and swallowing them hole. They sleep during the day and come out during the night. Orchard Keeper Only found in End Wood, Orchard Keepers are giant, carnivorous water birds. They use their orchard as a way to lure hungry travelers. When the fruit is eaten, the victim falls into a deep sleep, ready to be eaten by the bird. Land Limpet Land Limpets are hard-shelled creatures no larger than a thumbnail. They occur in large numbers and attach themselves to the flesh of any living thing that passes. While they are attached, they do not do any damage to the victim at all. Instead, when they are removed, they leave a red patch which quickly turns into an ulcer. These ulcers can take months to heal and usually leave a deep pockmark. Category:Deltora